residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Bedford
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I don't care if she is my blood or not. She is my daughter." --Charles, in a flashback sequence. Charles Alan Bedford, born November 26th, 1964-August 17th, 2002 was born the only son of Edward and Catherine Bedford; they were believed to have been parents of strong, intellectual and physical genes. Born into wealth, Charles was given everything that he could ever want and more. He grew up learning how to be a scientist from his father and he eventually he crossed paths with Umbrella, earning a high - level position with the company. At the time, his rank scored so highly that Alex became intrigued with his abilities though not for any kind of experiment. Charles was known to be so distant from others and capable of detachment that he knew that he could raise Rose Bedford as his own child without complications. As Charles raised the girl and acted in the way that any father should, he began to feel a sense of doubt for what he was to do and what she was to become. He had just grown to love her as his child and this was eventually caught on by Spencer and Alex. They knew that Charles would try to stop their plans based on evidence from many outside sources. Knowing full well that his fate was sealed, Charles prepared for the worse and the worse had come too soon. While Rose was outside playing in the yard, the family home was attacked by Todd Farley and Charles was killed. He is portrayed by Troy Baker. Early Life and History with Umbrella Charles was a young boy born into the wealth of an Umbrella researcher by the name of Edward Bedford of Newark City. While his father began working on the Bedford Estate where his family would live, he would also come to use the home to research the Progenitor flowers in secret for Spencer. It was unknown what became of his samples after that. Charles was four years old when his father began his research in his home and he would awake almost every night, hearing strange sounds below him and loud scratching noises. Charles was curious by the work that his father did and ventured into the basement one evening, only to be hurt by an accidental blast from one of the basement facility's pipes and that resorted in Edward sending his son to the hospital and shutting down the basement facility. Charles still remained curious about the strange room and for the remainder of his childhood, he would constantly have dreams about monsters and creatures trying to get at him from below. While he was sent to Umbrella Academy for the Gifted, Edward's health had begun to decline. Soon, he developed cancer while Charles was 18 and eventually passed away. At the time, Charles took up an employment position with Umbrella in honor of his father and he came to know of the work that they did. He sent his mother away from his sight for her own safety and he began extensive research on the t-virus. The death of his father and the disappearance of his mother is believed to be the cause of his detachment from others. While he did not manufacture any B.O.W.'s on his own, he did research possible alternate methods for use of the virus. During the time of his tenure, Charles was approached by Alex Wesker and the two later became very good friends. Alex offered Charles a proposition; he told him about a New World Order that he was planning and how Charles could be a part of it. The man expressed great intrigue and asked about what he could do to help. Alex told him about the child, Rose and what role Charles was supposed to play. At first, Charles didn't like the idea of playing the role of "babysitter", but then, he relented when he realized that he would be recognized as the "father" of the Mother. Charles was instructed to train and teach Rose on the ways of Umbrella and science to make certain that she would become the most intelligent. In a sense, Charles was also aware of the bullying that went on in her school (ironically, the same school that he had attended) and he did little to stop it, knowing that it would create her detachment and disgust for the world. However, Charles soon began to develop a father - like bond and fondness for the child; for his 35th birthday, she gave him a birthday card which of course, softened his heart entirely. He slowly stopped attending his scheduled meetings with Umbrella's Board of Directors and eventually took up employment with New Genesis instead. This caused problems with Spencer and Alex and they believed that Charles was straying away from their path. Eventually, Charles encountered another problem and crossed paths with Todd Farley; he was a hitman whom he had known from Umbrella and the two got into a fight about it before Charles stormed away, refusing to hear any more from him. It was also at this end that he knew why Todd had shown up; he had come as a warning. Charles knew that his fate was sealed that day from the start. He immediately set up an account for Rose and prepared for the worse. When he sent her outside to play, he was doing it as a way to keep her from seeing what was going to happen. In reality, he had received a final phone call from Alex, claiming that "it is unfortunate that you have fallen, my friend". It seemed that after that, Charles knew that his time had come. He spent as much time with Rose as he could, knowing that it was unavoidable. When Todd arrived, Charles fought him off for as long as he could, causing nothing but destruction in his wake until Todd pulled out a handgun and shot him in the head. Education Charles attended the same private school as Rose would later attend and achieved some of the highest grades in his class. His father wanted to be certain that Charles had what it took to enter into Umbrella and help "create the perfect world". He didn't actually have to attend college as Umbrella was eager to sign him on to their cause very quickly and he showed the highest intelligence that surpassed many of his class and even his teachers. Abilities and Skills "He didn't do much, but he was my dad...that was enough." --Rose, on Charles' occupation. Charles has no supernatural or physical skills save for being a very intelligent individual who was capable of analyzing any situation and coming up with a solution immediately. He was also known to be a brilliant inventor; creating useful machines that would do some of his work for him in his laboratory. (Robotic arms, computers, etc.) Personality "No one that nice deserved to die." --Beth Underwood's mother in a newspaper interview. Despite his detachment from things, Charles was described by many of the Newark citizens as being a generally good guy who never gave anyone trouble. To Rose, he was very caring and loving as he had to be and eventually, learned to be on his own. Sometimes he would also be strict as far as behavior goes and what he expected in a good person, but overall, he was seen as a decent man. In Umbrella, he was a completely different person who experimented on human beings and showed no apparent mercy with them. He had no real connection to them and saw them as a "means to an end". It has been believed that Rose brought out a good side in him. Wardrobe Never appearing any more than brief flashback sequences in Code Genesis, Charles is seen wearing a white, buttoned-down shirt and thin formal gray jacket. He is sometimes seen in flashbacks wearing a pair of reading glasses and brown pants and shoes. Physical Appearance He is somewhat tall and slender in build; Charles has short brown hair that has become grayed just before his death. His bangs cam sometimes fall over his eyes which are a bluish green color. He is known to have a kind face with a very gentle smile. When he does, his eyes tend to glitter. Post-Mortem "What's the matter, Todd? See any ghosts lately?!" -the "hallucination" of Charles taunting Todd. After killing him, Todd is haunted by a ghostly apparition that bears a resemblance to Charles. His suit and jacket are covered in blood and he has a bleeding hole in his forehead. He is also covered in dirt and grass and instead of the civilized man that he was alive, this version of Charles is cold, cruel and mocking. He also accuses Todd of killing innocent people and of being a weak human being for hurting and even killing children. He screams at Todd constantly like a horrible demonic specter. There is no stemmed proof that states whether or not this is actually Charles' spirit or is simply Todd's own guilt manifesting as an illusion. Relationships Parents "Grandparents? No...I don't think I have ever met them..." --Rose, on Charles' parents. Charles was very close to his family and as the only child, was spoiled immensely with everything that he had ever wanted. Charles loved and respected his family. When his father passed away from cancer, it is believed that this is what caused his detachment from things. He sent his mother away to avoid her becoming involved with Umbrella. Rose Bedford "He's my dad. When that man killed him, I lost a bit of who I was. So think twice before you pass judgment on me..." --Rose, to Chris during one of their conversations. Charles had been tasked to watch over Rose while she was barely a year old. His first opinion of her was uncertain and not as kind as it could have been, seeing her merely as an inconvenience. He thought that it was ridiculous to have to babysit a child that wasn't even his. But when he learned of his chance at raising the Mother of a New World Order, he immediately changed face. Every day, Charles took Rose to school, fed her, clothed her and treated her in the way that a father rightfully should. Unfortunately, Spencer warned him that he was not to get attached to Rose entirely because once she would turn 18, he would have to leave her sight, abandoning her so that she could turn from the Old World. But things had changed; Charles grew too fond of Rose. He learned to love her as his very own and this eventually led to his death. Alex Wesker Charles was on pretty good terms with Alex while he was employed with Umbrella. The two men got along and rarely fought with one another; although they have had disagreements in the past. Charles respects Alex, but has shown signs of being somewhat defiant when he thinks that Alex is not present. He has felt some suspicion about Alex because of the fact that he stares at Rose like she is "a piece of meat" as written in his journal. Ozwell Spencer "An old guy in a wheelchair came by my house one day. I heard dad yelling at him. Honestly, I had no idea that he was the founder of Umbrella. I was a kid. How the hell was I supposed to know?" --Rose, regarding her history with Ozwell Spencer. Charles was extremely loyal to Spencer and his cause, but even he knew that the older man would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, which was why he sent his mother away for her own safety. Once she was out of Umbrella's sight, he was free to do whatever Spencer wanted without any bit of concern. He gave Spencer his utmost respect and devotion for he knew that the world to change was the best thing for the human race. However, when he began to feel too much affections for Rose, Charles' loyalty seemed to dwindle. Thomas Miller (Character used with permission by UndeadHero) Thomas and Charles appeared to have a very trustworthy relationship during Rose's childhood, despite their brief meeting in 2001. Despite Allen's offer of protection, Charles felt that this wouldn't solve a thing as Umbrella would pursue him either way. They maintained a professional relationship, referring to one another by their surnames to avoid the possibility of being traced by Umbrella officials. Allen seemed to be the one man who Charles could trust. Quotes *''"She's my child...I love her."'' *(To Todd) "If you want to kill me, go right ahead; but if you touch her, I will climb out of hell and drag you down with me." *(As an apparition) "WHAT'S WRONG, TODD?! SEE ANY DEAD PEOPLE LATELY?!" *(As an apparition) "That house...Those were where I spent my last hours alive, bleeding it all away slowly. She was the same too, you know. Frightened, cold, alone. Well? Hehe...go on, then, Todd. Don't be shy." *(To Rose) "I will always be here for you. Sometimes we have to go away for a while, but in the end, we'll always meet up again." *''"I saw it. I saw what he wants to do. Oh God, my daughter. My Rose..."'' *(To Thomas) "Alex is a sick bastard. I hear from the others he practically worships her like a goddamn idol." *(As an apparition) "I saw what you did...Todd. Do you think that it just goes away with that single shot? That you can run from the truth forever? No, Todd. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. The truth will always haunt you. No matter how deeply you try to bury it." *(As an apparition) "I always wondered what it would be like to have my brains pouring out of my head. You've put an end to that theory." *(As an apparition) "YOU ARE A LOWLY PIECE OF DOG SHIT! YOU WILL ALWAYS SEE MY FACE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO STAPLE YOUR EYELIDS TO YOUR FOREHEAD! I WILL NEVER GO AWAY, TODD! NEVER!" *''"Heh. Rose, what are you doing? Collecting fireflies again? Come on. They'll be out here tomorrow. It's getting late."'' *''"I deserve to die for this. I don't expect mercy..."'' *(As an apparition) "You insist on blaming me for all of this? These disturbing images are not about us wanting to make you suffer. Oh no, not just that, they're about you and your guilt, crushing the life out of you." *''"It's my fault...I let it happen..."'' Trivia *Charles \ch(ar)-les\ as a boy's name is pronounced charlz. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Charles is "free man". From "karl", similar to Old English "churl", meaning "man, serf". The first Holy Roman Emperor (seventh to eighth century) Charlemagne (Latin Carolus Magnus, meaning "Charles the Great") was a powerful German leader who created a more ordered society out of the chaos that followed the fall of Rome. He united France and much of central Europe. His widespread fame gave rise to many forms of his name. Charles is the French variant of Carolus or Karolus, adopted by the English especially since the 17th-century reigns of kings Charles I and II. Charles and its variant forms have been favoured by the royalty of several countries, including the present Prince of Wales. *Alan \a-lan\ as a boy's name is pronounced AL-an. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Alan is "precious". From Adal. Also possibly derived from the Gaelic "ailin" meaning "little rock". Introduced into England by Breton followers of William the Conqueror, such as Alan, Earl of Brittany, who was rewarded for his services with vast estates in the newly conquered kingdom. Popular in the Middle Ages, with a boom around the 1950s influenced by the popularity of actor Alan Ladd. In Russia, the name is linked to the ancient warrior tribe Alans that is the origin of the Ossetians. *Around the time of the mansion incident, Charles was playing the stocks in hopes of maintaining a fortune for Rose. This suggests that he knew what was to happen. *Charles was to play the role of "father" because of his detachment and lack of compassion. This fails drastically after Rose gives him a birthday card. *Charles Bedford's name was not inspired by, but is similar to Charles Bedford, the Regional Managing Deputy Director for The Nature Conservancy's North Asia Region. *Charles was not permitted to marry anyone after he retrieved Rose because of possible complications with an "untrained" individual entering in the Bedford home. This caused complications for the man's love life. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees